Sangheili
The SangheiliHalo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 189 - "Sangheili: the Elite name for their race". (Latin Macto cognatusBestiarum, meaning "I honor my father's blood"HBO Forums) are a species of very fierce, proud, strong, intelligent warriors and skilled combat tacticians in the unified conglomerate of races known as the Covenant. __TOC__ Overview Colloquially known by Humans as ElitesThe Official Halo 2 Strategy Guide, presumably due to their adeptness in combat, the Sangheili formed the military backbone of the Covenant for nearly the whole of its existence. The rank of an Elite is indicated by the color of his armor; see Rank Structure below. The Elites are, however, no longer part of the Covenant. After having been convinced by the current Arbiter that the Prophets' Great Journey is a lie, the Elites allied themselves with the remnants of the UNSC in order to bring justice to the Prophets and avenge the Sangheili who fell during the Covenant Civil War. They became known as the Covenant Separatists (should not be confused with Heretics, who similarly left the Covenant). They now wage war of vengeance upon the Prophets and Brutes. They are aided by a few of the member-races within the Covenant, such as some Grunts and most Hunters. Description Most Elites are approximately 8'6" tall and are incredibly powerful. Elite warriors augment this natural resilience further through use of Elite Personal Energy Shield, integrated into their armor. The Elite combat armor also possess both strength and damage control systems much like its human counterpart, the MJOLNIR. Elites employ coffin-like Orbital Insertion Pods as well as Phantom and Spirit drop ships for military transit purposes and rapid-response operations. Historically, Elites have maintained an intense hatred towards humanity, believing them to be an affront to their religion and a challenge to their Great Journey; there are signs that this stance is being slowly abandoned, however, as a tentative alliance between the two enemies forms the core allied faction in Halo 3. They have thick torsos but thinner legs, and large, split lips on the face, with four segments called mandibles, which are lined with sharp teeth. Their head is shaped like a pointed oval, and their skin is a leathery, black, brown, and gray. Culture s guard the Silent Cartographer's security control room on the level The Silent Cartographer in Halo: Combat Evolved on Installation 04.]] Elites consider all of the other species of the Covenant to be inferior to them in martial skills and leadership qualities. (though with the possible exception of the Prophets). And this is not without good reason. They are the most refined warriors the Covenant has, and, although they are not as abundant as the other species, they are the considerably intelligent, the most dependable, and have the highest sense of honor in the battlefield. Because of this, the Prophets have chosen the Elites, and no others, to be on the High Council with them; to help them rule and maintain order in the Covenant. During the events of Halo 2, the political shift caused by both the Prophet of Truth and the Brute Chieftain, Tartarus, started a slippery slope that ended in the dissolution of the Covenant between the Elites and the Prophets. Originally, Brutes were viewed as savage and extremely goal-oriented, which the Elites viewed as a severe threat should the Brutes ever begin to desire political power. This fear became reality when the Elite Honor Guards of the Prophets, formally an all-Elite class, was transformed into a duty of the Brutes. This was in part caused by the death of the Prophet of Regret, despite his protection from his Elite Honor Guards. Soon Brutes found themselves in new positions of power only dreamed of before, as Field Captains, Ship Masters, and veritable replacements for the Elites. This caused the Great Schism, the start of the Covenant Civil War. All Elites are skilled in hand to hand combat. Even the most humble of Elite citizens on their home world is superior to any Human fighter, with the exception of SPARTAN IIs. Promotion in the Covenant military is by merit; a Covenant soldier must succeed to advance among the ranks. Success is often measured in scalps. An Ultra, for example, may have personally slaughtered thousands of individuals to reach that status.http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=697 It is likely that a Sangheili government, if one exists, would be a Meritocracy, this would mean the position of an Elite would go up based on its skills and abilities(primarily on fighting and commanding troops). Overall elite society is based around war and that is how the Elites have become such a successful waring race. Family Elites apparently value their family history, with each family having their own unique "Battle Poem" detailing the deeds of its members during wartime. It is theorized that only Sangheili males are sent into service as warriors, with no female Sangheili known to have been seen in military service, though whether there is a significant physical or cultural difference is not known. Aristocrats, those who are allowed to wield Energy Sword, are forbidden from "marrying" by Sangheili traditions, though they are allowed to mate with any other female, whether paired or not, to pass his "swordsman genes" into the next generation.Bestiarum, Page 14 In Halo 3, sometimes, with the IWHBYD Skull on, an Elite may say to John-117 "I will name my next child after you!". The Elites had very close knit relationships, referring to their comrades as brothers, and remaining intensely loyal to them. This loyalty was shown by the grieving after the death of one of their number, when they would pray and mourn for their comrades. Naming Names were very important to the Elites, as was shown by the fact that the Arbiter's name was never revealed; this could be as a Mark of Shame. Elites held great value in their names, and a lot of their names had an apostrophe before the second name, such as Rtas 'Vadum, although this was normally by choice. In the Elite culture, names are considered a privilege and an honor for only those deemed worthy. The Elites generally consider Humans to be nameless, and resent that the Humans have assigned the label "Elite" to them. The word "Elite" is often transposed as an English translation of their own name in-game footage and other media. Elite names are constructed from a series of parts, each of them with a specific meaning. The first name is a given name that is attained at birth, which persists until adulthood. As they come of age, they earned the right to carry a badge name. This name is made up of three parts: an adjectival descriptor, such as "fast" or "deadly," a crèche or family name, and "-ee", an honorific indicating that the Elite is a military participant. Since the Great Schism all Elites in the rebellious faction have stripped their name of this honorific. Most Elites will have names with this kind of construction.Halo: Combat Evolved: Sybex Official Strategies & Secrets, page 48. It appears that additional titles may be given to those of very high rank, such as Xytan 'Jar Wattinree. Since "Jar" is not a part of the standard Elite name, it may be assumed that it denotes Xytan's status as Imperial Admiral, although this has yet to be confirmed. There is no other reference, however, of other names with this sort of addition. History enters the Sanctum of the Hierarchs.]] The Sangheili homeworld, Sanghelios, had, at one point been visited by the Forerunners, or had been in contact with the Forerunners. They revered the objects these "Gods" had left, and considered tampering with them a heresy beyond any other. It was not long until they encountered the Prophets, a race who also felt the Forerunners had found salvation, but had utilized their technology for their own needs. The Prophets had already suffered terrible losses from a Civil War based on the same argument they had with the Elites, and if it were not for the incredible power of the Forerunner Dreadnought, they would have perished. The Elites suffered extreme casualties from the Prophets' hit and run techniques that utilized their "Key Ship" and it was not long before even the most devout had to admit their survival depended on the reconstitution of their Forerunner technology. This, of course, led both sides to an agreement that ended with the decommissioning of the Forerunner Dreadnought and a shaky alliance that eventually expanded into the Covenant. The Prophets helped assuage the Elites by telling them more of the Great Journey: That by seeking out the Holy Rings scattered throughout the galaxy and utilizing them, a Great Journey would begin. This Great Journey would transform believers into godlike beings, while providing salvation for their doomed existence of fighting with the Flood. The Elites then became the bodyguards of the Prophets, who would search the galaxy for the Halos.Halo 2 dialog - Prophet of Regret The Writ of Union was drawn up in order to codify the Covenant. Its first canto clearly outlines the nature of the Covenant from the perspective of the Prophets: In many ways the Elites are much like Humans. They communicate, become protective of their troops and become angry and vengeful if other Elites are killed. They fear very little, taking great pride in an ancient, honor-laden code. Even when mortally wounded, such as being stuck with a Plasma Grenade, they may roar with pain and fury, but they still charge in a doomed attack. Despite the Prophet's insistence that the Humans were perversions that must be expunged, the Elites have begun to question the refusal of the Prophets to accept Humans into the Covenant. They claim variously that Humans are "tenacious", that their technology is "limited, but... useful", that their battle techniques are "impressive", and that they are "excellent strategists".Conversations from the Universe They seem to believe that Humans, although weak, are honorable and brave. Certainly, most Elites believe that Humans should be admitted to the Covenant. Some even believe that the Humans are equal to them - a considerable step for an Elite, or any member of the Covenant, to make. It could be said that the only reason why the Elites insult Humans after admiration of them is so that they are not accused of heresy by their superiors. It is not unusual for the Elites to have an admiration for their adversaries. Their history is rife with victorious combatants welcoming the felled enemies' remaining forces into their own arm. During the Grunt Rebellion the most tenacious of the Grunts who survived the conflict were admitted for the first time into previously all-Sangheili forces, much to the Prophet's discontent. Contact Harvest During the Battle of Installation 05, the Arbiter and Rtas 'Vadum discovered the truth of the Halo rings from the Monitor 343 Guilty Spark and persuaded most, if not all of their race to cede from the Covenant and fight once again for the Elites. This included a movement to destroy the treacherous Brutes, the destruction of the Flood at all costs, and eventually the alliance with the Humans, persuaded by the Arbiter's counsel. Homeworld Sanghelios is the homeworld of the Sangheili race. Sanghelios is the fourth planet in a Triple Star System of stars Urs, Fied, and Joori. The planet has two Moons called Qikost and Suban. Many Forerunner artifacts exist on the planet, which are the topic of worship, as well as the cause of historical wars between the Sangheili and the San 'Shyuum before the formation of the Covenant.Bestiarum Anatomy and Physiology warrior with a Covenant Carbine.]] Elites have an interesting physical appearance and anatomy. Their jaw is quadruple-hinged, with an upper jaw and four Mandible-like lips which are lined with sharp teeth. It is because of this unique mouth that Humans have given them the nicknames "split-mouth", "split-chin", "split-lip" or "squidhead". It is suggested that the Sangheili are a possibly carnivorous or simply more carnivorous than omnivorous, race. It is unknown, given this structure, how Elites chew and swallow food or even speak, though it may be possible that they possess shaping vols or a tongue. This may only apply to speaking English, since in Halo 2 most of their language is translated from UNSC translation software. Their hands only have four fingers; two middle fingers, and two opposing thumbs on the outside for grasping. Their legs are digitigrade, possibly allowing them to run very quickly and jump large distances, at least when compared to ordinary Humans and other species of the Covenant. Contrary to popular belief, their knees are NOT backwards. Their knees are the same as ours, they have very short lower legs and elongated feet. This can be seen if you look closely at their pictures and is similar to that of cows, horses and rabbits. This, along with their hooves, gives them excellent balance. Elites have noticeable and yet considerable feat in specific reference to physical strength. An Elite can be as strong as a Spartan II. without his armor.]] Elites have 4 hearts. Halo: Ghosts Of Onyx''They have purple blood, most likely a Cobalt based hemoglobin rather than the Iron based protein of Humans, although it is still unknown what chemical makes their blood this color. It is assumed that they breathe oxygen, as they can breathe the same atmosphere as Humans. They also appear to have a double set of pectoral muscles, which would add to or possibly cause their incredible strength. They have grayish-brown skin, and the majority of Elites have either dark blue, black eyes, or brown eyes, although there are a few exceptions. It has been theorized that the reason Elites seem to have dark blue eyes is because they wear eye coverings (which gives them their in-game HUD). This hypothesis comes largely from the Arbiter's appearance- when standing before the High Council in his armor, his eyes were dark, but after his armor was removed, his eyes became a much lighter brown. This is also supported by the fact that in ''Halo: Combat Evolved Elites eye color is always the same color as their armor. Elites have snake-like eyes, with horizontal split eyelids and placement on the sides of the head (this can only be seen in Halo 3, Elites in Halo 2 have all black eyes with no pupils and in Halo: Combat Evolved they don't blink). Some other changes to Elites in Halo 3 include: bigger helmet, new rear and hoof protection, no secondary colors (in campaign), they slouch more, and seem more muscular. In the Halo Wars announcement trailer, the Elites are different on several points. They seem far more muscular, although this could be because they're wearing much thicker armor because of the cold weather. They also have claws; they do not have this in any other games. Another possibility is that there are several subspecies of Elites similar to how Humans have several ethnic races. Also, there is a slight possibility that the Elites in Halo Wars have the ability to dual wield Energy Swords, but it is only shown in concept art. They also have a more animalistic growl, which could simply be expanding on the sounds they make in Halo: Combat Evolved. Intelligence from Halo 2 on Earth In the city of New Mombasa.]] Elites are extremely intelligent and often demonstrate this in combat. Elites are normally on the move when fighting, constantly running and ducking, strafing and dodging when firing at the enemy. When presented with an obstacle, such as a Warthog driving at them, they will leap out of the way, and if a vehicle stops, they will attempt to board it or disable it. They are also smart enough to utilize cover, ducking behind crates or other obstacles when their shields are drained until they recharge. It should be noted that not all Elites make use of cover: Zealots and Councilors charge their enemies with reckless aggression, regardless of any damage they sustain; only very seldom do they admit temporary defeat. They are quite capable of luring their enemies into traps by falling back into cover; as the enemy approaches, the Elite will spring from its position and land a massive melee hit on the unsuspecting opponent and is especially even more dangerous if the hiding Elite is carrying a energy sword due to the weapon's high melee power. Elites are incredible tacticians, renowned for their ferocity and decisive thinking. This is shown to be very true in space during ship to ship combat, even when being horribly out numbered, they can win the fight with only few losses. This shows them to have a greater degree of intelligence than Brutes. An example of this is the Battle above Installation 00, when the Brute Fleet outnumbered the Elites 3 to 1, yet the elites prevailed with at least the Assault Carrier Shadow of Intent surviving. . Weapon Compatibility in Halo 3 multiplayer.]] Because of their toughness and versatility on the battlefield, Elites can utilize any weapon in the field of war, Human or Covenant, though most Elites would rather die with honor and dignity than use a Human-oriented weapon. Lieutenant Junior Grade Fred-104 theorizes that the Elites follow an edict of the Prophets that states that they should not use human weapons, based on his own sightings of Elites happily dying rather than pick up a fully loaded MA5B Assault Rifle at their feet. The Brutes however do not behave in a similar manner, even attempting to steal FENRIS nuclear warheads during the Second Battle of Earth. The Arbiter, it appears, has no particular objection to sullying his already fraudulent honor with a Human weapon, although this is most likely due to his honor already being tarnished by his inability to safeguard Installation 04, and his so called "heresy" and "treason" amid the High Council of the Covenant. Most other Elites will use a Human or a Brute weapon if it is given to them by the Arbiter, although usually with a derogatory remark, such as, "Bah! Even as trophies, these weapons are worthless!", or "Worthless piece of crap!" But in the hands of an Elite, any Human weapon, even an M6C Pistol, can be deadly. Combat Despite their advantages, Elites also have vulnerabilities: Rank Structure Other ranks Arbiter In times of extraordinary danger the High Council bestows the rank of the Arbiter on a single Elite. The most notable Arbiters are the ones of the Grunt Rebellion, the Taming of the Hunters, and most notable of all, the the Arbiter who stopped the Covenant Heretics on the Gas Mine and the Great Schism. Oracle Master Apparently advisers to the High Council and to the High Prophets, specializing in intelligence gathering and religious advise. Little beyond this limited information is known of the rank. Aristocrat Important members of Sangheili society, allowed to wield Energy Swords. They are unable to marry, but allowed to mate with any female, married or unmarried, to pass on the genes of sword fighting and the nobility. Bestiarum Light of Sanghelios The Lights of Sanghelios, or Helios, for short,Halo: Contact Harvest wear silver armor and used Energy Staves as weapons. Their only known appearance to date was in Halo: Contact Harvest, where Truth specifically chose them to protect him during his tenure as Minister of Fortitude. Ossoona This is a special rank of Elites that are meant to be spies and are not suited for combat, instead meant for information gathering. It is a temporary rank only granted to those who have attained the rank of Major Domo. The reason being that a Minor Domo's lack of experience could cause them to be easily compromised (i.e. detected) or that they may outright abandon the mission in pursuit of personal glory. It is not given to Elites of higher rank because they are considered too valuable and would rather engage in combat. During the mission, the Ossoona's armor is equipped with Active Camouflage and recording equipment. One example of a Ossoona was an Elite named Isna 'Nosolee from the book Halo: The Flood. Heretic Elite Ranks Heretic Leader - Heretic Red/Thruster Pack: Sesa 'Refumee, the leader of the Heretics. He wore reddish armor, similar to that of standard Elites, but the armor didn't cover as much of the body and was upgraded with an Elite Ranger's thruster pack. This gave him a unique advantage in combat, but it was not enough for him to defeat the Arbiter, who slew him in the Battle of the Gas Mine. Prior to his death, he had come into contact with 343 Guilty Spark, who told him the true purpose of the Halo Rings. The Hierarchs sent the Arbiter to quell this heresy, and with Sesa 'Refumee's death, he did. 'Refumee dual-wielded two Plasma Rifles. Heretic Elite Major - Heretic Gold: Work as commanders of the Heretic Grunts and Heretic Elite Minors. They wear gold-colored heretic armor, and are equipped with Covenant Carbines and Sentinel Beams. A select few, closest to the Heretic Leader, wield energy swords. While not so skilled in the Energy Swords use as Elite Honor Guards, Councilors, Zealots or even Ultras, they are quite dangerous due to their crafty flanking maneuvers and teamwork with other Heretics. Heretic Elite Minor - Heretic Brown: Group commanders of the Heretic Grunts. They wear brown heretic armor, and wield Covenant Carbines, and occasionally, Sentinel Beams. They are excellent shots, far superior to normal Elite Minors. They are also skilled Banshee pilots, but fly in pairs, supplementing their effectiveness. Changes from Halo: CE to Halo 2 *Sangheili models can be used by players for Xbox live. *Sangheili are hunched over more to facilitate multiplayer use. *First Sangheili allies encountered. *Speech is now in coherent words and sentences instead of "Wort Wort Wort!". *Dodging animation removed for multiplayer purposes. *Zealot Sangheili ranked enemies are now only encountered on higher difficulty levels, rather than all difficulties. *Stealth Sangheili now have a gray colored armor, rather than light blue. *Given a new melee that can kill in one hit on the Normal difficulty or above. *Rangers and Special Operations ranks are introduced. *Gain an animation to appear startled upon seeing Master Chief. *Mandibles and facial features are more defined. *Gain the ability to hijack vehicles. *Can wield human weapons (mostly if given a human weapon to hold). *The Zealots sword wont disintegrate as well as their arm. Changes from Halo 2 to Halo 3 *Darker skin and Eyebrow ridges, although no hair on ridges. *Varying eye color between some individuals. *Ranger, Ultra, Zealot, Counciler, and Stealth ranks are never encountered alive during gameplay but are seen dead. *Wider variety of armor. *Slight decrease in A.I. intelligence, such as throwing plasma grenades at an enemy behind a barrier only for it to bounce back and kill the elite. *Runs into melee regardless of what the enemies are armed with. This also results in a high chance on team-killing among them. *They also seem to generally avoid riding on a vehicle, taking great amounts of time for the player to get them aboard. *As with other Covenant races, the Elites have recived minor aesthetical changes, mostly in their Armor. In Halo and Halo 2, the Pauldrons on the armor resembled a more pronounced version of the spartan pauldrons, where as in Halo 3 the pauldrons are much thicker and appear over-layed. The "Combat" helmet also has shorter side fins, and more spikes added to the back. The "fins" on the gauntlets have also been removed, as well as the orange crystals on the arms and legs, and their leg armor flares out at the bottom in stead of being tight. However, this leads to clipping, as halo 3 largely uses old Halo 2 animations. *They appear stouter and thicker and huskier, leading some players to declare they are "Gears of War" style elites. *The armor appears more elaborate and they seem to be stronger. Trivia *In Halo 2 you can see Elites wearing beige armor - in the level Cairo Station, in the corridor leading to the Armory; in the level Regret, in the underwater facility and in the level Gravemind. They're always seen with Active Camouflage engaged. *The dialog spoken by the Elites of Halo: Combat Evolved was made by reversing and slowing sound clips of Sergeant Johnson. "Wort Wort Wort" is the reversed phrase, "Go! Go! Go!". *Joseph Staten described that Elites without armor have swimmers' bodies. *Jason Jones at first wanted the Elites to have tails, but Shi Kai Wang talked him out of it by arguing that the Elites would look too animalistic, as opposed to being an intelligent race. An additional point was that when the Elites sit, the only place their tails could go was folded between their legs, creating a somewhat awkward appearance.The Art of Halo, page 23 *In Halo: Combat Evolved the Zealots and other Sword wielders would have their forearm disintegrate when their Sword did. *Elites are one of the friendly units to which you can give a weapon to in Halo 2 and Halo 3. *Elites appear in 85% of all levels in the three Halo games. This percentage is greater than that of Marines. *Sangheilian culture is comparable to that of the ancient Spartans of Humanity's past. Rank is achieved by success, and much of their lives revolve around war. This is ironic because the UNSC Spartans and Elites are bitter rivals in the first two games. *Sangheili's blood smells something like fresh tar. *Although the Elites melee attacks are devastating, a glitch causes the melee attacks of Elites wielding Covenant Carbines in Halo 2 to do no damage at all. However, the sound of a melee attack hitting the player is created, even if the player moves out of the way of it. This is most noticeable when fighting Heretic Elites as they use the Covenant Carbine more frequently. *The Elites are the only Covenant Separatist race that helps you in Halo 3, all the Grunts and Hunters you see in the game are Covenant Loyalists. *In Halo: Combat Evolved some Elites have helmets that are curved at the back. It may be that only female Elites wore the curved helmets, though the curved helmets never appeared in Halo 2 or Halo 3. *''Macto'' means "to magnify, glorify, honor/slay, fight, punish, afflict". Cognatus means a relative, kinsman. This would mean "honorable kinsman". *In Halo 2 and Halo 3 an Elite's blood will always appear purple. But when concentrated, it develops to be a deep blue color in Halo: CE. By meleeing a corpse multiple times it will habitually reveal the color. *Although the Elites were the last race to be encountered by the Humans, they are the most commonly encountered enemy. *There is a restaurant in Dublin, Ireland, dubbed "The Sangheili Restaurant". *Only seven Elite ranks are seen in Halo 3. *On the level The Covenant, if you get an Elite into your Hornet during the battle against two Scarabs, the arm it holds its gun in will be twisted into the cockpit. *With the IWHBYD Skull turned on in Halo 3, they will occasionally say the trademark "Wort Wort Wort!" *In Halo 3, Elites will sometimes crouch next to a dead Marine and mutter a prayer of sorts, similar to how they treated fallen allies in Halo 2. IWHBYD Skull may be needed, but ironic either way, since Elites usually regard Marines with distaste. *Elites do not use Gravity Hammers when given to them, they just run up to the enemy and stare at them. *In Halo 3, when you are an Elite and you make your character have a female voice, it sounds the same as a female Spartan voice. *Some of the voices from the Elite in Halo: Combat Evolved are very similar to those of the Brutes in Halo 2 and Halo 3. An example is "Get Out!", when either A.I. sees a Grenade near them. *In the original concept for Halo 3, Elites were going to have the ability to dual wield Energy Swords. This feature was dropped from the final game. *In Halo 2 and 3, some Elites can be seen meleeing while dual-wielding Plasma Rifles. *Elites are similar to ancient Egyptians in the way that they put great faith in entitlements and names. *The Elites' overall composition and anatomy is probably inspired by the Predator and Aliens movies. They share the Aliens' head profile as well as the Predator's mandible framework and warrior society. *There are no Zealots in the Halo 3 campaign, but they can be recreated in Multiplayer. *It is of note that, although Bungie claims that Halo 3 armor perms have no effect on gameplay, that the Elite's hunched combat stance makes it more difficult to score headshots than Spartans, whose heads go up and are clearly distinct from the rest of their body, even from afar. Although this is unconfirmed, it does have a fair amount of effect on gametypes such as Team SWAT, where quick headshots are important. *In Halo 2, the only known Elites to dual wield Plasma Pistols are in the level Cairo Station. *It appears that Elites have more upper body strength than Humans, seeing as they can hold weapons that, for a Human, would take two hands to hold. Elites can be seen holding weapons like the Spartan Laser, Fuel Rod Gun, or Rocket Launcher with one hand. *Elites are the only Covenant race that is a multiplayer model. *If an Elite is on the back of a Mongoose the player model can't be seen. *In the Fall of Reach an Elite is said to have green blood when it is clearly purple. The Fall of Reach p. 327 *The original Elite design was to have Elites have normal mouths (Human-Like Jaws) instead of the 4 Jaw concept. *They are, fittingly, the very first Covenant the player encounters in the Halo games; when you make your way to the bridge of the Pillar of Autumn in Halo: Combat Evolved; the Trial of the Supreme Commander, in Halo 2; and in the opening cutscene of Halo 3. Both of the latter are filled by the Arbiter (character)Arbiter. *In the Halo 3 level Floodgate, within the remains of the crashed flood controlled cruiser, some of the dead Ultra Elites are equipped with two helmets. The combat and assault variants. *In Halo: Combat Evolved, if you whack the Elite's armor, it will sound the same as meleeing their flesh. *when Elites are stuck in [Combat Evolved} and Halo 2 they will scream and then charge at you full speed which can kill even the most skilled player. Quotes :"The demon is here!" :"Enemy of our lords!" :"Are there any more?" :"Back to hell, demon!" :"This is to much, even for an Elite" :"They have shed our brothers blood, and for that they must die!"-Elite to Arbiter on the brutes :"Die, demon!" :"Wort wort wort!" :"Come out, Demon! Are you a coward?" :"No. This is our fight. And I will see it finished." -Arbiter :"Were it so easy." -Arbiter at The Start and End of Halo 3. :"Even to our Dying Breath!" Rtas 'Vadumee in Halo 2. Images Image:Shade.jpg|A Minor Elite fires at enemies with a Shade. Image:Goldlunge.jpg|A Zealot prepares to lunge. Image:Early Elite Study.jpg|An early Elite study. Image:Cryolab elites.jpg|A trio of Elites attacking the Pillar of Autumn. Image:Ossoona.jpg|An Elite multiplayer character model. Image:Banshee jump.jpg|A multiplayer Elite jumps out of the way of a Banshee on Sandtrap. Image:2973083-Medium.jpg|Elites checking a door. Image:MinorElite14.jpg|A Minor Elite without any weapons. Image:1208527543 Elites standard 2.jpg|An Elite with a carbine. Image:1209338456 32513177-Full.jpg|An Elite in Assault Armor during the small Flood Contamination on Earth. Image:1210794836 20338127-Medium1.jpg|A group of elites lead by a major. Image:1209877878 1154 0002.jpg|An Elite from Halo Wars Related Articles *Elite Personal Energy Shield *Dead Shielded Elite Sources Category:The Covenant Category:Elites Category:Covenant Species Category:Host Species Category:Living Organisms